User talk:4kant,6
Arkiv I broke your arkiv Also, is 'arkiv' Swedish? UnfazedEveryman Annoy Me 23:01, September 2, 2015 (UTC) :Of course :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 13:01, September 3, 2015 (UTC) ::By the way, Alfegria's maps only look similar now. They will look different eventually. I blocked myself for half an hour because of this. UnfazedEveryman Annoy Me 23:24, September 3, 2015 (UTC) ::: :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 05:49, September 4, 2015 (UTC) ::: Can you please come to chat? UnfazedEveryman Annoy Me 10:54, September 4, 2015 (UTC) ::::Complaining Stone Wearing Glasses and I are on the Slirasian chat :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 10:54, September 4, 2015 (UTC) ::::OK :o --'UnfazedEveryman' Annoy Me 10:55, September 4, 2015 (UTC) :::::Can you come again to chat? :o --'UnfazedEveryman' Annoy Me 09:12, September 6, 2015 (UTC) ::::::As Tåpas pointed out on chat, you need (new) glasses :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 09:18, September 6, 2015 (UTC) ::::::: Norje! UnfazedEveryman Annoy Me 09:30, September 6, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::Go to Lovia chat. Otherwise I can't access it. UnfazedEveryman Annoy Me 09:42, September 6, 2015 (UTC) Look at this Forum:The Pub#What is Lovia? It appears a fellow Australian has found us, and think we're terrorists :P --'UnfazedEveryman' Annoy Me 23:27, September 13, 2015 (UTC) We're lucky he didn't find the Tagog wiki. :o 77topaz (talk) 03:55, September 14, 2015 (UTC) :Klijef :o --'UnfazedEveryman' Annoy Me 04:06, September 14, 2015 (UTC) Chat Please come to chat when you are able to. 77topaz (talk) 08:25, September 14, 2015 (UTC) ::I will. UnfazedEveryman Annoy Me 09:46, September 14, 2015 (UTC) ::That message was meant for 4kant. This is his talk page, after all. :P 77topaz (talk) 10:09, September 14, 2015 (UTC) :::But I'm on the Burenian chat now :P --'UnfazedEveryman' Annoy Me 10:09, September 14, 2015 (UTC) @Tåpas: You tend to be asleep when I come home from school though :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 14:46, September 14, 2015 (UTC) I miscalculated and thought the day when you talked to me on chat and you had to go away briefly because of lunch was Monday for you, and therefore I thought you must have had school holidays or something like that. But now I realise that was Sunday for you. :P 77topaz (talk) 20:11, September 14, 2015 (UTC) :Yeah, you're half a day ahead of the normal timezone rather than half a day behind it :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 20:16, September 14, 2015 (UTC) No, I'm not going on chat at this late hour :P ::I'm 9 hours ahead of the normal timezone :o --'UnfazedEveryman' Annoy Me 22:51, September 14, 2015 (UTC) Fyhybaqë rŷgaqë What could be fyhybri than a mix of Ugallian and Burenian? :o Anyway, seems that sàkar was invented before Sakåår :o --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) :A mix of Ugallian, Burenian and Idoburgish? :o :Subconsciousness :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 05:36, October 14, 2015 (UTC) ::@fyhyb: How about a mix of Ugallian, Burenian and Chvarqvian? :o ::@Sakåår: what does have to do with it? :o --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) :::@Fyhyb: How about pure vomiting? :o :::@Sakåår: Svârjë has everything to do with this :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 13:29, October 14, 2015 (UTC) ::::@both: :o --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) ::::@Fyhyb: Maybe that's Oosian. :o ::::@Sakåår: Svârjë is also a takavíhki dialect, is that what it has to do with this? 77topaz (talk) 21:41, October 14, 2015 (UTC) :::::@Fyhyb: No, Oosian is pure drinking, not pure vomiting :P :::::@Sakåår: No, I was saying that subconsciousness is one of Qrÿf's greatest inventions :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 05:41, October 15, 2015 (UTC) ::::::@Fyhyb: Oosian is pure vomiting after pure drinking though :P What about Swiss Nazidijålekt or ABN? :o ::::::@Sakåår: what does subconsciousness have to do with sàkar/Sakåår then? You couldn't name such a takavíhki dijålekt "cúrse̊e̊s" subconsciously :o --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) :::::::@Fyhyb: Or Welsh? :o :::::::@Sakåår: Yet I did :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 13:14, October 15, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::@Fyhyb: Welsh contains takavíhki vowels, not vomiting though :o ::::::::@Sakåår: I still don't believe you though :P --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) :::::::::@It has /χ/ though :o :::::::::@Sakåår: :'( --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 05:37, October 16, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::@Fyhyb: but the vomiting is pretty much eradicated by extremely takavíhki allophony... in most of the dijålekts. Not in the standarddijålekt, though, similarly to Tensallad in Ugall. (Which was pretty much the only location which had vomiting. Maybe Chózbíþ, who vomit regularly, attacked it too much.) Therefore, standarddijålektaqë ságoq mykefötakavíhki. --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) :::::::::::Haha :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 07:54, October 17, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::::What was the funniest part of that? :o --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) Aischroglottophilia/Takavíhkiglottophilia Don't you dare deny that you have one/both of them. You've created Blÿlrorèf, Bédarqát, Sakåår, Aratkoma, Burenian, Chvarqvian, Slirasian, Gęčokaxʔa, etc, etc. All of these are ugly as frig. :P --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) Because we know the only thing ugly as fuck and familiar to us is High Limburgish. :I have to disagree with Burenian, Slirasian and Gęčokaxʔa being ugly though :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 14:06, October 20, 2015 (UTC) ::Slirasian is less ugly (but still pretty ugly), yes, and the two others are still takavíhki. Especially Burenian :P ::Speaking of ugly and takavíhki, what about our unrealized project of a hearable and netakavíhki language? :o --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) :::Míznegartu, bogilto listǯetåǧirclobóltle, špǻmorc žmícmon-Šlíras pǻrclaratǩúȟ :'( --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 17:51, October 20, 2015 (UTC) Thank you very much, I say with great sarcasm, because the Slirasian language is not ugly. ::::Looks ugly. Sounds like Burenian. I take my words back. It's takavíhki tho. --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) :::::I'm not going to try to convince you, because you think everything's ugly anyway :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 18:08, October 20, 2015 (UTC) ::::::You need (new) glasses though :o --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) :::::::I need glasses? Do you think I'm a shiny stone or something? :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 19:03, October 20, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::No, you just need glasses :o ::::::::Also, you need (new) hyperbole preventing soft, because I think that a lot of natural languages aren't ugly (Swedish, Estonian, Latin to say the least :o). A priori conlangs are almost always ugly though, with the exception of (of takavíhqë) Burenian and Gęčokaxʔa :P --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) :::::::::Så... Ska vi då blanda ihop svenska och latin och se hur tackavikigt resultatet blir? :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 05:30, October 21, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::Nej. Vår netackavikigt språk måste vara a priori. Vi måste bevisa som a priori kan vara netackavikig, men a posteriori är allmänt netackavikig. (När det inte är idoburgiska.) --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) :::::::::::Det finns fler tackavikiga a-posteriorispråk än idoburgiska, det borde du veta :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 13:12, October 22, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::::Isn't Sliras(ian chat) reserved for Swedish talk between you and me, though? ::::::::::::Also, Slirasian is takavíhki because of the pharyngeal fricative, if you didn't know :o Otherwise, it wouldn't be neither ugly nor takavíhki :P --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) :::::::::::::That double negation worries me :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 13:48, October 22, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Russianism, "не был бы ни уродливым, ни странным" :P It wouldn't be (=I wouldn't consider it) ugly and it wouldn't be takavíhki, that better? :o --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) :::::::::::::::Yes :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 14:09, October 22, 2015 (UTC) Just boasting... ...that I was in a city called Ungvár this week. Not much of a reason for boasting when you'll get this though. --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) : :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 21:09, November 1, 2015 (UTC) ::You being a moron? :o --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) :::No :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 16:18, November 2, 2015 (UTC) ::::Good :o ::::Anyway, what do you think about the fact that I've been to a place where they speak your favorite takavíhki natlang? :P --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) :::::Budapest's better though :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 18:59, November 2, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Budapest's sokkal expensivebb though, and you can't simply relocate to Budapest if you live in Ukraine :o Also I was in Sobrance, but that's more of Ooßß' business :P --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) :::::::Budapest's located in Hungary though, unlike Ungvár :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 20:05, November 2, 2015 (UTC) Hey Hey. If its okay perhaps you'd like to come to chat some time? In addition, perhaps you could vote (preferably for Neil Hardy) in the State elections, as it seems you have a residence in Sylvania. Thanks. Neil Hardy 19:31, November 2, 2015 (UTC) :Sure :o What would be a convenient time for you? :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 20:06, November 2, 2015 (UTC) ::I'll wait on chat for a while now. Neil Hardy 20:33, November 2, 2015 (UTC) :::I was already offline when you wrote that. Maybe sometime this afternoon? :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 06:55, November 3, 2015 (UTC) :::Sure. I'll wait on chat now. Neil Hardy 15:12, November 3, 2015 (UTC) ::::Good :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 15:14, November 3, 2015 (UTC) I drove past Gèssel two days ago :o --OuWTB 10:43, March 18, 2016 (UTC) :Two days ago I was not in Gèssel though :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 18:01, March 18, 2016 (UTC) ::Where was you then? :o --OuWTB 10:41, March 19, 2016 (UTC) :::London :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 18:19, March 19, 2016 (UTC) ::::What you did there? :o --OuWTB 10:23, April 3, 2016 (UTC) :::::You dead again? :o --OuWTB 10:15, April 10, 2016 (UTC) ::::::Yes :o Europe's most takavíhki island eventually killed me :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 16:24, April 10, 2016 (UTC) :::::::Why you London and not Sweden? :o --OuWTB 10:21, April 11, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::Ask school :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 15:29, April 11, 2016 (UTC) :::::::::You still go to the same school? :o --OuWTB 15:51, April 11, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::::Yes :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 13:46, April 12, 2016 (UTC) :::::::::::Shall I send them an untokened letter? :o --OuWTB 15:32, April 12, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::::::If that makes you happy, you should :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 16:09, April 12, 2016 (UTC) :::::::::::::You think they know me already? :o --OuWTB 16:32, April 12, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::::::::I haven't ever heard anyone talking about a takavíhki Limburgish alcoholic guy stalking us/me, so presumably they don't :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 06:00, April 13, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::::::::: :o I'm a bad stalker, cuz I forgot which one of the thirty schools it actually was :P --OuWTB 07:52, April 13, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::It's the one which supposedly only has smart students :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 14:21, April 13, 2016 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::Then why you go there? :o --OuWTB 08:27, April 14, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::Because it's within walking distance from home :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 14:33, April 14, 2016 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::How could they have let you in? :o --OuWTB 09:35, April 15, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::At times I can be very good at pretending to be smart :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 13:34, April 15, 2016 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::I think I got the same issue :o --OuWTB 16:36, April 15, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::I think so too :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 08:07, April 16, 2016 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::Elaborate :o --OuWTB 08:35, April 16, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::I've known you for long enough to know such things about you :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 08:52, April 16, 2016 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::You like me? :o --OuWTB 08:34, April 17, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::Yes and no: I like my friends but I dislike mykefötakavíhki people :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 09:39, April 17, 2016 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::I like you too :3 --OuWTB 13:28, April 17, 2016 (UTC) Look Loink: http://nation.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:The_Pub#Do_you_want_Lovia_back.3F We have an idea of who you are in real life, but we can't contact the right person with your name apparently, so: please see the Pub as soon as possible. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:27, December 29, 2016 (UTC) : :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 13:29, January 8, 2017 (UTC) Citizen's Convention Please click the link below to see the Citizen's convention designed to begin the re-invigoration of Lovia. Forum:First_Chamber#000._Citizens_Convention This makes basic changes but will, to coin a phrase, make Lovia great again. I hope you come back, are excited and vote Pro in the voting section to empower this change to occur and breathe life back into Lovia. Thank you. KunarianTALK 01:50, February 4, 2017 (UTC) :Too lazy to read that all through. Just assume I either agree or don't care. --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 12:56, February 5, 2017 (UTC) =Citizenship Refresh= Greetings Citizen, As part of recent reforms we are changing the way you register your Citizenship. Under the new system you are now entitled to five homes dependent on your time spend on the wiki and you must provide a priority order to these homes. These homes no longer correspond directly to a residence block that you must book out on the map. Instead simply give a house name or number, the neighborhood in which it belongs and the settlement it is within. No need to search around for spare space, instead you choose the living location of your choice. If you are a returning Citizen then be aware that without refreshing your Citizenship you will go onto a reserve list and be forced to refresh your Citizenship before being privy to Citizen rights again such as voting and standing for election. We are having fresh Federal and State elections on the 1st of March. Please refresh your Citizenship by the 14th of March to be allowed to vote. According to our records you are an active user currently, which means you are entitled to 5''' residences under the new system. Please reply below this post if you wish to refresh your Citizenship. KunarianTALK''' 12:51, February 17, 2017 (UTC) Insel Islands You thinking of moving Insel Islands to miraheze? horton11 17:38, June 4, 2018 (UTC) :Yeah. --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 06:55, June 5, 2018 (UTC) ::Nice. I requested a database dump for Brunant's files, so sometime soon should have something. horton11 14:14, June 5, 2018 (UTC)